Brave the Oceans (Hiatus)
by doublebubblequeen18
Summary: Enzo left Bonnie to protect her, but little did he know that Damon was unable to keep Sybil at bay. Enzo is attacked allowing Sybil to see Bonnie. Meanwhile, Bonnie, suffering from exhaustion and a variety of other symptoms realizes she's somehow, miraculously carrying Enzo's child. *season 8* Stefan/Caroline; Damon/Elena;
1. Chapter 1

" _There's no breaking free. There's no escaping her reach. Every moment we spend together is another moment she could discover how I feel about you."_

" _I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. I can't lose you again."_

" _You never lost me, Bonnie Bennett."_

" _Please stay."_

" _I can't put you in any more danger. You have to let me go. You have to let me go."_

" _If you're gonna leave, then leave. I'm not gonna watch you."_

" _Know this, love. I will never stop fighting. I will brave the oceans and sail past the sirens to find my way back to you."_

Chapter 1

Control

 _If only he could sail past the sirens and find his way back to me now._ Bonnie thought, fighting back angry tears.

He was trying to protect her, but what about him? She could protect him too…or she could've if her magic hadn't left her. Biting back her tears she made her way into the cabin, their cabin. It looked like it had when they'd been trying to figure out what the Armory had planned for Bonnie, but this time it was littered with research about sirens and mind control. She hated this. Feeling helpless.

She sat heavily on the sofa trying desperately to stretch her back. It had been hurting with all the stress and her lack of quality sleep. Running on mostly coffee had had its effects too it would seem. Her head was killing her and her breasts were getting very sore. Maybe it was time to cut back on the caffeine and get some rest. Yawning heavily Bonnie got up from the sofa and made her way to the bathroom for an extremely hot shower. After her shower she would force herself to get some sleep even if just for a few hours. She needed it.

Bonnie must have been asleep for some time now. A very excited Caroline was roughly shaking her awake and she was struggling to force her heavy lids open. She must've been more exhausted than she'd realized.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up. It's been like ten hours." Caroline whined.

Bonnie pushed herself into a sitting position in bed.

"Ten hours? There's no way-"

"Stefan proposed!" Caroline interrupted, smiling widely and shoving her hand in Bonnie's face.

"Oh my god Care! Congratulations. This is great! I'm really happy for you." Bonnie said leaning forward to embrace her best friend.

Caroline pulled back from the hug, holding Bonnie's shoulders, her brow furrowed.

"Bon, do you feel okay? You're warmer than usual."

"Oh yeah. I'm probably just a little run down. I've been drinking a ton of coffee too and not eating as much as I should, so I'm sure it has its consequences."

Caroline's face took on a certain determination that Bonnie didn't like.

"I'll make you some soup! You're probably getting a cold. Maybe we can head it off. I have some good news besides my engagement too! Rick and his intern are making some serious headway at the Armory." Caroline went on talking while Bonnie sat up more beginning to feel nauseous.

"Oh god…" Bonnie rushed out of bed, barely making it to the toilet before vomited what little contents were in her stomach.

Caroline rushed in, pulling Bonnie's hair away from her face and put it in a short ponytail before moving to the sink to wet a washcloth in cold water. Bonnie let he toilet lid fall closed and flushed before sitting on top of the closed lid.

"Ugh…" she moaned. Caroline placed the cool washcloth behind her neck and put the back of her hand against Bonnie's forehead.

"You're still warm…but not warm enough to be throwing up…at least that's my experience with Josie and Lizzie." Caroline's face became very contemplative.

"You don't think…" Caroline began before shaking her head of those thoughts.

"Don't think what?" Bonnie asked while removing the washcloth and moving to the sink to brush her teeth.

"I mean it's impossible…well actually I don't know what's impossible anymore…especially with all the siren crap going on and-"

Bonnie rinsed and spit before turning to face a rambling Caroline.

"Care, what?"

Caroline opened her mouth then shut it again. Bonnie gave her a pointed look.

"You don't think…you…could you maybe…be pregnant?" Caroline grimaced a little as she said it.

Bonnie moved past Caroline into the bedroom and began rummaging through the dresser drawers in search of an outfit other than her well-loved sweatpants that Enzo had loved to tease her about. After shedding the sweatpants in favor of jeans, ankle boots and her favorite off the shoulder black sweater she turned to Caroline and grabbed the keys to Enzo's car off of her nightstand.

"Let's go…I think I should probably get a test." Bonnie said shrugging and shifting her purse onto her shoulder.

Bonnie was driving quietly down the road toward the only nearby grocery store for miles. She was far too calm and quiet for Caroline's liking. Caroline snuck a few peaks her way before refusing to keep her mouth shut.

"So…how are you feeling?" Caroline ventured.

"I don't know. I mean…on one hand it's completely impossible, but the impossible happens with us every day, and to make matters worse, I haven't had a period in almost three months. I didn't realize it until you asked if I could be pregnant and I couldn't remember my last period. So 'A' plus 'B' equals…I guess I don't want to take the test and expect something…or not expect something. It could just be all of the stress."

Caroline smiled and nodded encouragingly. "I understand. Let's figure out for sure then we can take it from there." Caroline reached out and gave Bonnie's free hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

Rushing through the aisle, Bonnie picked up at three tests with Caroline following close behind with a cart.

"What's the cart for?"

"It's time to get some groceries too…something other than canned soup." Caroline said pointedly.

They made their way back to the cabin and put everything away before Bonnie slipped away to the bathroom and Caroline perched herself on the edge of the bed. Bonnie walked out, placing the first test on the nightstand and sat next to Caroline to wait. Exactly three minutes later Caroline turned her gaze to Bonnie who nodded for her to look at the test.

Caroline snatched up the test at lightening speed her eyebrows rising in surprise at the results.

"It says you're pregnant." She said passing the test to Bonnie.

"Okay. Two more tests and then I'll accept the results."

Three bottles of water and two tests later, Bonnie was most likely pregnant, but a doctor's appointment would be needed to confirm with absolute certainty. Caroline wasted no time in getting Bonnie to the nearest clinic and compelling the ultrasound technician.

"Well Ms. Bennett, you are indeed pregnant. You're about six weeks along. Congratulations! I'll be right back with a list of what is and what isn't okay to eat, and a prescription for prenatal vitamins." The technician said swiping the gel off of Bonnie's stomach with a baby wipe before walking from the examination room.

Bonnie turned to Caroline who gave her a sympathetic yet excited smile. Bonnie couldn't help the watery smile from covering her face. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh Bon…it'll be okay! I'm here for you. Stefan is here for you. Rick is here for you. You've got us all in your corner and we're gonna fight to bring Enzo and Damon home."

"We may need Rick to look into a half-human/half-witch or whatever I am now pregnancy first and foremost. As much as I want…need…Enzo right now, I have to worry about our kid right now." She said gesturing to her still flat stomach.

Caroline drove Bonnie back to the cabin and left her to her thoughts, but not before forcing her to take the blood packets she kept in her purse and making her dinner. Finally alone, Bonnie changed into her sweatpants and crawled into bed, pulling the comforter over her head. Her emotions were all over the place. She never thought children would be an option. She wasn't even at a point where she felt any motherly urges, but now confronted with it she worried. How could she raise a child when she herself was most likely in danger? Enzo was fighting hard against this siren, but Bonnie knew he could break at any moment and the siren could see into his mind and more importantly see how important Bonnie was to him.

Before she left, Caroline had asked Bonnie to come stay with her and Stefan. Maybe she would stay with them, but she just needed some time right now. She placed her hand across her still flat stomach. She couldn't help the small smile that covered her face. She snapped out of it, hearing her phone buzz. It was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie."

"Enzo? What…what's going on? Are you…"

"Free? No Love, afraid not. She got into my head. She saw you."

Bonnie flew from the bed, shedding the sweatpants in favor of the jeans she'd had on earlier that day, the phone secured between her ear and shoulder.

"How long do I have?"

"A few hours. Go." He urged before hanging up.

The control she thought she would start the gain some semblance of while laying in bed hand lying on her flat stomach was all but dashed now. It looked like Bonnie would be heading over to the Salvatore residence sooner than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Episode 3 Spoilers Alert*_

Chapter 2

Bonnie sighed dumping the bag she'd packed on the floor of Damon's room…or what used to be Damon's room. It would seem that Caroline hastily redecorated the room so it was a little less dungeon chic. The once dark room was brightened up with a soft cream-colored bedspread complete with two bright purple decorative pillows in the shape of flowers. The curtains had all been replaced with the same cream-colored curtains. Caroline had definitely been busy. The windows were all wide open allowing the gentle breeze to stir the curtains. The calm billowing soothed Bonnie.

Taking a page from Lily's handbook, Stefan managed to transfer the Salvatore home deed to Bonnie so that she would have control over who entered the home, which unfortunately meant she'd be able to keep Damon and Enzo out. Bonnie plopped down on the bed, leaving over to unzip her bag. Caroline had urged her to get some sleep…well as much as she could considering the state of things. So without ado Bonnie swapped the jeans she was currently wearing in favor of a pair of her infamous sweatpants before crawling into the bed falling asleep sooner than she had expected.

Bonnie must've slept through the night, something she didn't think herself capable of anymore. For a second, just a second, she was blissfully unaware of all the turmoil of the past few months that lead her here, but that was short lived. At least the smell of a turkey bacon, spinach, and cheese omelet wafted up the stairs. Bonnie smiled to herself. Caroline always knew the little things that would make Bonnie's day just a little bit better. Caroline may make a terrible chicken noodle soup, but her omelets were always perfect. Forcing herself out of bed, Bonnie made her way down to the kitchen, sitting at the island behind the oven where Caroline was cooking away.

"Hey Bon. I made your favorite!" Caroline said smiling widely spatula in hand.

Caroline deftly shifted the omelet onto a plate before passing it to Stefan. He walked it over to Bonnie placing it in front of her, giving her an affectionate squeeze to her shoulder and sat next to her. Bonnie gave him the best smile she could muster, which wasn't much.

"I'm okay. I've got the two of you and I know Enzo's fighting. Damon is…Damon. We'll get them back." Bonnie said to him remembering the speech he gave her a while back trying to reassure him she was okay.

"So what's on deck for today?" Bonnie asked, digging in to her omelet.

"Well, I've got the whole day off. Rick is at the armory…someone should go see what he's figured out. He found some sword or something…pointy." Caroline said turning to look at Stefan.

"I guess that would be me?" Stefan said rising from his seat next to Bonnie, grabbing his phone off of the island slipping it into his back pocket before walking out of the front door.

"I have an idea for something fun and I would be the worst maid of honor if I didn't suggest it." Bonnie said with a huge smile. "I also already made an appointment for you and it's in…an hour and a half. We're doing your first trip to look at wedding dresses!"

"Oh Bonnie, you didn't have to do that. I don't want you to feel…"

"No! I'm excited for you. I mean after all…your happiness is my happiness." Bonnie said using the same words Caroline had used with her.

The dress shop was your usual dress shop with mannequins wearing only the most expensive couture gowns. They'd been in the shop for about twenty minutes just looking around with the sales associate trailing them closely trying desperately to steer Caroline toward the most expensive gowns and drilling her with questions about her style and other details of the wedding. Finally Caroline got rid of the sales associate for a moment when she sent her to get champagne.

"She's really…"

"Aggressive?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie laughed while running her fingers over the fabric of a trumpet style dress. A few moments passed by with the two still just looking around.

"It's been a while…where do you think she went? You're ready to try some on now right?" Bonnie asked Caroline referring to the sales associate.

"Yeah. What's the deal? Where's our champagne?" Caroline joked.

Bonnie turned to her smiling before her eyes widened and the smile dropped from her face. Standing right behind Caroline was Damon with the sales associate dangling in his hand. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth and he smiled maliciously before dropping the sales associate carelessly and moving to Caroline, throwing her into a rack of dresses. Bonnie ran while he was distracted with Caroline, hiding in another rack of dresses. She took a deep breath, one hand unconsciously moving to her stomach. Damon wasn't in control and he was dangerous. Her other hand groped the floor desperate to find anything to defend herself with. Her hand brushed against a wooden hanger. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

Damon pushed the gowns apart revealing Bonnie who was still crouched low. She rushed at him, digging the hanger deep into his shoulder. She went in search of Caroline, finding her just as Damon rushed at them yet again. Thinking quickly, Caroline grabbed a curtain rod, flinging the gowns hanging on it to the floor in the process and shoved it through Damon's abdomen, pinning him to the wall.

After their little visit from Damon, Bonnie and Caroline rushed through the Salvatore home in search of all weapons. Entering the living room, Bonnie and Caroline stopped in their tracks. It would seem they had an intruder. Sybil. Bonnie and Caroline quickly exchanged a glace. Caroline slowly stepped in front of Bonnie to guard her from anything Sybil may have planned. Bonnie's hand went unconsciously to her midsection before squeezing into a fist.

"What do you want?" Bonnie spoke, eyebrow raised in Sybil's direction.

Sybil smiled, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "You must be the famous Bonnie. I feel like I've known you forever. So many special moments between you and Damon." She said suggestively.

"This is the last time I'll ask. What do you want?" Bonnie asked again.

"It's simple really. All I wanted were two loyal soldiers, but it would seem that they can't let go of a certain someone no matter what I do. Damon should've easily killed you at that little shop." She said looked pointedly at Bonnie. "What is it about you that is so very special Bonnie Bennett."

Sybil forced Bonnie and Caroline to sit and chat much to their chagrin. She circled the pair droning on about how difficult Damon and Enzo were being. Things took a turn when Sybil began speaking of only really needing one and her time in ancient Rome with gladiators. Ice settled in the pit of Bonnie's stomach. Sybil would make her choose the winner of what would most likely be a death match: her best friend or the father of her child and the love of her life.

Bonnie's foot pressed hard on the gas, going well over the speed limit. Her mind was reeling. In no way could she choose a sacrifice for Sybil's use, especially considering who those two potential sacrifices were. Caroline was in the passenger seat, distracting Sybil with meaningless conversation while subtly texting Stefan for help. Bonnie felt absolutely helpless. She was completely without magic and to make matters worse she couldn't put herself in extreme danger without risking the baby's life. Furry overwhelmed Bonnie and she slammed on the breaks, throwing Sybil through the windshield. She had half a mind to run Sybil over for good measure, but instead drove around her mangled body.

"Stefan is already there. He wont be able to keep them apart on his own." Caroline said.

"And he'll save Damon." Bonnie said, again pushing down harder on the gas pedal.

Her decision felt made for her as she and Caroline rushed into the room just as Stefan seemed to join team Damon. Caroline forced Stefan off of Enzo as Bonnie looked on with horror.

"Stop." Bonnie said authoritatively.

"Can't do that Bon Bon." Damon growled sneaking up behind Caroline, snapping her neck while Enzo did the same to Stefan.

They rushed each other again while Bonnie did her best to stay out of the way and break it up. Clapping and a giggle alerted Bonnie to Sybil's arrival.

"Well Bonnie, It would seem you have a choice to make."

"I don't want to do this." Bonnie responded her fist bawling at her side.

"Five…Four…three…"

"Enzo. I chose Enzo."

Damon's face crumpled in shock. Sybil commanded Damon to remove his hand from Enzo's chest leaving his heart intact. Guilt washed over Bonnie, but she didn't regret her choice. Damon was like a cockroach. It took a lot to knock him down. Enzo rushed to Bonnie pushing her behind him. She gripped his forearm peering around him at Sybil and Damon.

"You know…I still don't quite have everything I want. Damon is an asset, Enzo…a problem, but that's all because of you isn't it Bonnie. Bonnie, you chose wrong, which is why to alleviate my little problem I'm going to have Damon here kill you." Sybil said, smiling maliciously.

Bonnie tightened her grip on Enzo's forearm.

"Or..or you can turn off your humanity and pledge your loyalty to me and Bonnie runs free. Your choice." Sybil said.

"Don't trust her." Bonnie said digging her nails into his arm.

"I'm sorry love."

Enzo turned around facing Bonnie, his hands framing her face. Bonnie was shaking her head furiously.

"If anyone can pull me back from the precipice it's you. I know you can."

His lips crashed into hers in a bruising kiss, before he pulled back shutting his eyes. The second his humanity was turned off the second Sybil went back on her deal as Bonnie had expected. Stefan and Caroline were still out of commission leaving Bonnie completely defenseless. With her graciously bestowed ten-second head start, Bonnie took off trying desperately to reach the car. Damon beat her there. She could hardly breath. Her mind went wild trying to think of some way out of this. That was the exact moment when Alaric came to the rescue running Damon over with his car. Second in line for the attack Enzo rushed at Bonnie only to have Stefan snap his neck. Sybil stomped angrily to the scene her heels sinking in the grass. Ric banged the pitchfork on the hood of his car incapacitating Sybil.

Bonnie slumped to the ground against Ric's car, placing her head between her knees. She'd nearly died. Damon, her best friend, had nearly killed her AND her baby. Tears stung the back of her eyes and one hand drifted to her stomach. She felt weak. She'd never been weak. She'd always been powerful. In that moment she missed her magic more than anything.

Caroline had tied Enzo up with vervain treated rope and buckled him into the backseat of the car. She walked over to Bonnie, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"It's over now. Lets get you home."

Bonnie gave Caroline a weak smile. She knew it was far from over and so did Caroline, but at least for that moment she had Enzo back, and Sybil was in Ric's custody. They could breath easy for a little while. Now Bonnie would just have to deal with getting Enzo back on track.

"I think it would be best if we went back to the Cabin. It might help getting his humanity back."

Caroline nodded, giving Bonnie a weak smile before sliding into the drivers seat.


	3. Chapter 3

* _Episode 5 Spoiler Alert*_

Chapter 3

It had been almost six weeks since their near failure of a rescue and Bonnie hadn't had any success at getting through to Enzo not to mention she was starting to show…a lot and would have a hard time hiding it from him for much longer. Enzo had already taken notice of her frequent trips to the bathroom when her morning sickness was at it's worst. To make matters worse, she'd just received a call from Matt. Damon had killed Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie had been keeping Enzo tied up in the main room of the cabin. He'd tried everything thus far to get her to release him, including threats and flattery. Now was no different.

"Set me free Bonnie. Set us both free. I'll take you on a proper date, anywhere you like. Paris? You can fix everything that's broken inside of me. You can fix us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but took pity on him.

"Your wrists look a little raw. Let me help you out." She said cutting the rope from around his ankles and wrists.

He smiled briefly before taking off to the door, before realizing he was trapped. He turned to her giving her a sly smile.

"You've got your magic back!"

She pointed to the black candle on a side table.

"Nope I'm still human. That right there is dark magic. I can come and go as I please because I lit it. Only I can extinguish it." She checked her phone looking at the time.

"I'll be back." She said grabbing his keys off of the side table holding the candle.

"Try not to destroy my car. I saw what you did to Stefan's windshield." He called after her.

She slammed the door behind her and slid into the car. She had to go to her monthly check up to see how the baby was developing. Caroline met her there still dressed from the attempted funeral for Tyler. Caroline used the time to get Bonnie up to speed as best she could before the doctor came in. Bonnie got checked over. Her blood pressure was a bit high, to be expected with everything that was going on. The one good thing to come out of the day was a sonogram of the baby. To Bonnie's surprise it looked more like a baby than she expected. She'd expected a deformed blob, but instead she could see a forming head and abdomen and the beginnings of arms and legs. She and Caroline got lunch and caught up before Bonnie headed back to cabin.

Bonnie walked into the cabin bracing herself for whatever Enzo could possibly have planned. Frowning she took notice of the Christmas lights covering the room and rolled her eyes trying desperately to keep her irritation at bay. Enzo stood in the middle of the room looking pleased with himself. Bonnie turned around walking right back out to the car, securing the sonogram and her purse in the front seat before walking around to the truck to grab her last ditch attempt at bringing him back, a large container of gasoline. It was crazy and a huge risk, but she had faith it would work.

She walked back into the cabin wielding the gasoline.

"I'm going to get through to you. I'm going to use your darkest fears to pull you through this." She said dousing the cabin in gasoline.

He laughed as she moved around the cabin drenching it in gasoline.

"I'm not leaving until you turn your humanity back on."

"This is a bit extreme don't you think?" He asked still finding humor in the situation.

"I'm not leaving until you turn your humanity back on. I'd rather burn alive than abandon you." She said lowering the black candle's flame to the gasoline-drenched floor.

The cabin ignited, flames surrounding them. She moved closer to him, saying again and again that she wouldn't leave him. She promised herself she would get out of the cabin if this plan of hers wouldn't work. She would blow out the candle, let him go and save herself, but she felt herself getting lightheaded and then everything went black. Her plan worked though and as she lay on the floor unconscious, Enzo came to. Quickly becoming aware of the gravity of the situation at hand he scooped Bonnie off of the floor and as gently as possible rolled her body from the cabin. The shock of the cool hard ground against the fabric of her clothes woke her. Coughing brought her mind back to what was happening behind her.

"Enzo!"

"Bonnie, it's my time. You love me more than anyone. It's enough."

"No. I just need to blow out the candle." She said pushing past him and his dramatics.

"You can't there isn't enough oxygen to blow it out."

She pressed the palm of her hand against the flame, hissing in pain, but snuffing it out. Enzo rushed to her getting them out of the cabin at lightening speed before crouching on the ground, Bonnie carefully cradled in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Enzo said going for her wounded hand only to realize the spot was healed.

He looked at her palm in shock. Not understanding fully what was going on, Bonnie continued to tell him it was okay. Her adrenaline had pushed her through saving him, but now her body felt the wear and tear of escaping a fire. She was still struggling to get her breathing back under control and stop the coughing fits. He pulled her closer to him.

"No Bonnie, your hand. It's healed."

Her brow furrowed before raising her palm in front of her face to see dried blood and soot where the wound used to be. So that answers some of her questions and raised even more about the baby. There seemed to be some vampire traits after all, so much for her only troubles being high blood pressure. She coughed again roughly prompting Enzo to scoop her up and drive to the closest hospital no matter how much Bonnie begged through coughs not to go.

"Enzo I'll be fine! No hospitals, but a shower would be extremely welcome." She said wrinkling her nose.

They smelled like a bonfire. He slowed the car down and changed his route heading toward Mystic Falls. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief piquing Enzo's interest.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly pulling the car off to the side of the road.

Bonnie tried to take a deep breath before dissolving into another coughing fit. Enzo waited patiently eyeing her cautiously. He wanted to take her to the hospital but he knew better than trying to force her to do something. Her coughs slowed to a stop before she turned to him.

"I guess with this one seeing is believing." She said before raising the hem of her lose fitted shirt to reveal the bump underneath.

His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned back in his seat. He reached his hand out before drawing it back to himself. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I know. It seems impossible right? I thought for sure it was some sort of phantom pregnancy, but a doctor confirmed it and…here we are."

There was a short pause.

"The baby healed your hand?"

"Yeah I guess there are a few vampire traits. I don't know the extent. This was the first time any traits appeared."

He reached a hand out again cautiously toward the bump. She took his hand in hers and pressed it against her abdomen. She didn't realize how good it would feel, this moment. Tears streamed down her cheeks as a wide smile broke across her face. Enzo met her eyes and smiled just as widely. She reached above his head pulling the sonogram from the visor and handing it to him.

"There he or she is."

He smiled again tracing the picture.

"Now we're absolutely going to the hospital."

"But I'm not even coughing anymore."

He shook his head grasping her face between his hands and kissing her lips ever so gently. He started the car back up this time heading to the Salvatore residence.


End file.
